


Bruises

by crystalfox



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Han patches Lando up after he's injured.





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> From [a prompt at starwarsfruitbowl on dreamwidth](https://starwarsfruitbowl.dreamwidth.org/112220.html?thread=1320796#cmt1320796): _Lando/any: hurt/comfort with hurt!Lando. c:_

Han opened the door to the ship and Lando practically fell into his arms with a stifled grunt.

"Lan-" Was all he managed to get out before he stopped in shock at the state Lando was in. He looked like he'd gone ten rounds with an angry Wookiee. Han held him firmly but as gently as possible, leading Lando into the ship, he used his elbow to press the button to shut the door.

"What happened?!" Han asked, worry lacing his voice.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Lando mumbled weakly. Han usually wouldn't let something like this go, but Lando was in a bad way and he didn't want to add to it.

Han guided him towards the crew quarters, where he helped Lando to sit down on his bunk. Pulling out the medpac from underneath the bunk, Han sorted through it in order to find some antiseptics and bacta patches.

Lando had almost collapsed on the bed, leaning heavily against the wall, his eyes closed. Han took the opportunity to inspect Lando's injuries - he had various cuts and bruises on his face, what looked like the beginning of a black eye, his shirt was ripped showing a nasty looking wound, and his knuckles were bleeding. Well, Han thought bitterly, at least he tried to fight back.

Han carefully began to clean the wounds, taking as much care as possible not to hurt Lando further, and placing bacta patches on the worst ones. He was so focused on this task that he didn't notice Lando had opened his eyes and was watching him.

"You could be a medic." He murmured quietly.

"What?"

"You're good at this....you've got a caring touch."

"Oh. Thanks."

Han finished up, giving Lando's hand a gentle squeeze. "You should get some rest." He helped Lando take off his boots and trousers, and settled him into the bunk.

As he stood over Lando, Han felt a burst of anger flood through him, he wanted to go and find whoever did this and kick their ass. However, if Lando wasn't going to tell him who it was, there wasn't much he could do. So, he took off his own boots and trousers, and got into the bunk with Lando.

It was a tight fit, but they shuffled around, until Han was on his back, Lando draped over him, his head on Han's chest.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Lando whispered.

"No. You don't." Han stroked Lando's back, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He held him close as he slept. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
